The Exquisite Betrayal
by X - TremexOver Freak
Summary: Secrets are bound to be known. Twists happens like a conflict. Promises are meant to be broken. Consequences will be the one to decide the punishment meant for them. Just one step from that road and you'll be carrying a huge burden by yourself. All this... just for a single box? Pairing! KaiAo HeiZuha ShinRan
1. The Unexplained Prolouge

**A/N: Good Day, my Lovely Readers! Thank you, once again, for reading my sorry and for all of you who are new and were interested. Welcome! My name is Kaori and please Review because I want to know your opinions about this : This story was supposed to be published on February buuuuttt... ya know. Something came up and ya... Hahahahaaha! Anyways...! Here's a chapter! Please enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXX**

**_CHAPTER 1 _**

**_The Unexplained _****_Prologue_**

~~XXXXXXXX~~

_**'When you have eliminated the Impossible…" **_

He ran for how long no one knows when. Time seemed to stop for him. Ignoring all the grunts and rude excuses from people who he bumped unintentionally, he ran. He has to see it from himself! That was just impossible! There was no way she could have done that! He knew her for goddamn knows when! There was no possible way she could have done that! The rain was becoming one with his sweat. His vision started becoming cloudy as his glasses were blocking his view, seeing that it was covered by the mist of the rain. He grabbed it as he threw it away, only to let it drown in a nearby puddle that was created by the rain but he didn't care. He didn't care if he has to use it for locating criminals. He didn't care if he has to use it to take down an organization who was the reason for his current body.

Kudo Shinichi didn't care if he has to use it so that it could turn him back to normal somehow, someway, someday. He didn't seem to care about the whole thing. He didn't care about all his problem at the moment. He didn't care if he just abandoned a case that he was about solved. He didn't even batted an eye on his friends who he also bumped into, earning worried cries and a curious glace from a certain group. He didn't care if they were running after him. He just have to take one glace, JUST ONE! After he heard the news, he quickly sprinted out from the restaurant were the crime scene was being held earning a dozen of cries from the police, especially from Takagi-keiji and Sato-keiji but he didn't care. All he cared was that…!

_**"Whatever remains; however, the improbable…"**_

Kudo Shinichi, who was currently Edogawa Conan at the moment, dashed forward as soon as he saw the Agency that he resided in. He noted that there were police cars everywhere and even the military was there! He grabbed the handrail as he led his small feet at the second floor only to hear the protests of the Great Famous Detective, Mouri Kogoru and also the Famous Lawyer of Law Firm, Kirisaki Eri. Conan opened the door as he saw Ran's parents were arguing with a detective who stood firmly as he showed them a clip that can be the evidence to the newly found case.

Conan let his eyes bulged. It wasn't Ran's parents, who weren't affected by the evidence, and still continued on with their disagreement that made his eyes widened. It wasn't the tape that was still going on, showing that Ran shot the victim with no mercy with a grin on her face that made his eyes even wider than they already are. It wasn't the arrival of Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Haibara that made him so stiff that he could barely move. It wasn't about them but… about her. The reason that made him stare at her so wide that it looked like his eyes were about to bulge out was that… was that _sadistic_ smile on her face.

_**'… Must be the TRUTH."**_

_~~XXXXXXXX~~_

_**'There are some little things…'**_

Kuroba Kaito was simply shock. He couldn't believe it. How could she…? He knew her for almost 20 years! She couldn't possibly have done that! His cute little Aoko couldn't possibly have done that! This has to be a joke! She was Aoko! The girl who would swing a mop at him if he ever played tricks on their classmates! The kind-hearted girl who put, even strangers, her top priority if they were in danger. Kaito imagined Aoko giving him a cute proud smile that was seconds away turning into a grin as she proudly exclaimed '_I did it Kaito! I finally made my Father look at my way! Take that, Kid!'_ Kaito chuckled inwardly as he looked at Akako with determination in his eyes.

"Are you crazy, Akako? There is no way Aoko could have done that." Kaito grinned as Akako looked at him. Betraying no emotions, Akako sighed as she said "Watch it again." Kaito just shrugged as he placed all his attention to the device that was on Akako's hand that was the reason why he was in the rooftop with her in the first place.

**'What do you want!?'** _the man said as he panted heavily. He was severely injured and Aoko didn't help just by stepping into the man's chest which, unfortunately was the injured part of his body._ '**I will only tell you once. Master told me that I should eradicate your existence from this world but...' **_Aoko smirked as he leaned down, only inched away from the man's face_. **'… I could spare you.'** _The man's eyes widened then he narrowed it down as he asked_ **'What do you want?'** _Aoko leaned down a bit more as she stop midway that his ear and her mouth were on the same height. With that, she whispered_ '**Tell me about Pandora'** _the man scoffed as he bravely said_ **'I would rather die**' _Aoko smiled creepily then pulled out her gun_ '**See you in hell…'** _Aoko frowned as she pulled the __trigger_. **'…asshole**'

_**'That should be quietly…'**_

Kaito shrugged once again as he made way towards the stairs only to be stop by a hand holding his wrist. "You know that we couldn't ignore this, Kuroba-kun. She couldn't possibly know about the Pandora Box" Kaito looked at her with that famous poker face of his. He pulled his hand away as he said his voice monotone "That wasn't Aoko. That woman ISN'T Aoko" He remotely walked away from the so-called-witch and headed down towards his classroom while thinking 'Like I said, that wasn't Aoko. She wouldn't do something like that. Where did Akako even get that tape?' That wasn't enough proof to make him believe that his childhood best friend was a murderer.

Kaito opened the door with a loud bang earning unwanted attention from his classmates. He straddled in front of Aoko who looked at him confusingly. Kaito examined her face and saw no sign of bloodthrist. She was just… normal. She's Aoko. His childhood Friend. The kind-hearted short tempered girl he knew. He sighed in relief then smirked. "Let's go home together, Ahoko!" Aoko twitched as she grinned "Okay, Bakaito!" Then that started another useless argument. Although… no one ever noticed the evil smirk that Aoko wore when she arrived in the classroom just before Kaito.

_**'…remain a mystery'**_

_~~XXXXXXXX~~_

_**'They say that if you dream…'**_

Hattori Heiji gulped down his last drop of water as he panted. He slowly made his line of view went to the clock that was hanging on their living room. 1:09 A.M. It's already this late? He just finished solving a case moments ago. Heiji was about to go to his rom but then remembered something important. He forgot to call Kazuha! Shit! Heiji hurried down the living room where he left his phone. He forgot all about her! She's probably going to yell at him for leaving her… Damn it.

_**'More than once…'**_

Heiji clasped his hair tightly as he dialed down Kazuha's number. _Ring…! Ring…! Ring…!_ It wasn't long that Kazuha picked up as she yawned "_What? Who's diz?"_ Heiji inhaled, ready for a scolding. "Hey, Kazuha. It's me, Heiji" There was a pause as he heard Kazuha inhaled, then exhaled. "_Oh. Why did you call me so early in the morning, moron?"_ Heiji blinked once. Twice. Heiji quickly responded as he held suspicion in his voice "Who are you and what have you done to Kazuha?"

_"It's me, you stupid moron! And if you're wondering why I'm not yelling at you for leaving me in the mall for the WHOLE 5 HOURS. I'm saving my voice for tomorrow, ready to yell at you."_ Heiji shuddered at her cold menacing voice as he laughed nervously "Oi! You're not the only one lacking some sleep, ahou! I just arrived home too you know!"

"_Is it my fault that you arrived late!? Blame that stupid detective work of yours!"_

"Shut Up! Don't insult my work! It's my–"

_"Yah, Yah. Like I would listen to those–whatcha ma call it?– DETECTIVE RANTINGS again!"_

"I swear. Women can be reaaaaaaalllyy annoying sometimes"

_"Yah. And this woman right here can be reaaaaaaalllyy dangerous too, you know."_

"*gulps* Now, now Kazuha. Let's just not get there, shall we? Ehehehe. I promise I'll treat you to Ramen afte–"

"_Oh no, you don't! You will treat me Takoyaki on Wednesday!"_

"Hm? Not tomorrow? Do you have some business to attend to?"

_"Hahaha… Well, I guess you could say that."_

Before Heiji could respond, he heard a groan and a glass breaking on the other side of the line. What was more confusing is that he also heard a glass breaking on an abandoned building not too far away. As he heard her curse, he anxiously said "What's wrong? Did something happened?"

"_Ah, it's nothing. Just some stupid cat breaking the vase on my table."_

"Are you sure? But I swear I heard a ma–" Kazuha quickly interrupted him before he could finish _"Sorry Heiji! I just remembered that I still have to wake up early because of something! See you and don't you ever forget about the promise!"_ Before Heiji could even protest, she slammed the phone shut.

Heiji grumbled as he too, slammed the phone shut and went back to the kitchen to drink some water. He still need to talk to Kudo, for he has leads in what seemed to be leading him into the Black Organization. Heiji sighed as he climbed the stairs and went to his room. After locking the door, he jumped into his comfy bed. Today was an exhausting day for the young detective and the women, who he unconsciously admitted that he cares for her, was not making his day any better.

'_**It is said that they WILL come true…'**_

_~~XXXXXXXX~~_

_"Sorry… Heiji," A voice stuttered as Heiji widened his eyes at the newcomer. "Why…?" Heiji's body shook as the owner of the voice slid him a gun. "Why?"_

_Heiji's tears fell as he raised his face to the owner of the voice "Why are you doing this, Kazuha!?"_

_Kazuha chuckled darkly as she raised her gun to the level of his head, "Why… you say?" Kazuha stared at him with half-lid eyes and a cunning smile on her face which sends him shivers down to his spine. "Let's just say…" Kazuha looked at him with an evil smirk, a finger ready to pull the trigger. "… This is my line of work."_

_Heiji's eyes widened as his knees gave out and with that, Kazuha pulled the trigger_.

_**'Although… nobody said,'**_

Heiji woke up with a start, yelping as he did. He checked his clock and it stated. 5:58. Heiji panted. This was the 4rth time this week. He had these stupid nightmares about Kazuha killing people; however, this is the first time he'd dream about her killing him. There was no way that's true… right?

**~~In an abandoned Building somewhere~~~**

_*Ring* *Ring*_

A person, who was nothing more than a teenager, dropped a bottle of oil as she clumsily pressed the green button. She placed it on her ear and pressed her shoulder against it and once again took the bottle as she splashed it on the walls.

"Hello?" She answered. She was about to hang up when no one answered for 2 minutes until a hoarse voice said _"Kazuha?"_ Kazuha rose a brow as she threw the bottle away and went to collect more, she opened the opener as she threw it across the wall. She continued splattering oil across the building as she answered "Heiji? Are you okay? You sound like you just ran a marathon." Kazuha heard him panting as she putted her phone in loud speaker as she continued splashing oil across the wall. This was finally the last floor, at least she could get some rest.

_"Do you hate me?"_ Kazuha came to a halt as she found herself looking at the phone with complete confusion. She went over it and said "What made you think that?"

_"Well…"_ Kazuha sighed as she resumed her work but not before saying "You don't need to tell me, but if you have something to say to me then say it already." She heard Heiji sighed as he said _"Nah, just some stupid nightmare"_

"Don't tell me it's one of those nightmares that made me a bloody murderer." When Heiji didn't answer, she quickly guessed she was right on the spot. "You know they're not true… unless you believe them" She bluntly said as Heiji started to protest "_Wha-What!? No way! There's no way you could kill someone. (**'You don't know how wrong you are, Heiji**' _Kazuha mused_) It's just that this time… I was the victim."_ Kazuha stopped as she stared at her phone in horror.

_**'That Nightmares …'**_

"I… killed you?" Heiji managed to laugh as he said "_Hahaha. Funny, right? There is no way you could kill me! Unless your super-duper furious at me!"_ Kazuha managed a bitter sweet smile as she laughed with him. "You're really an idiot for making this nightmare worry you. Anyway, I still have something to do sooo, Bye Heiji!" She hung up before she could hear Heiji's goodbye.

Kazuha placed her phone on the table as she stared at it for what it seems like an eternity. She shook her head as she placed her phone inside her pockets. She would think that later as she have a mission to accomplish. As she finished covering the whole building with oil. She spoiled some of it to make it a puddle as she placed the end of the rope in it. The bomb was there ready to blow. She twisted the rope in the bomb seeing that only matters of time it will blow.

She went down the staircase as she wore her black jacket and black hat as soon as she reached the entrance, passing by dead bodies one by one. She took out her lighter as she lit the rope on fire causing it to jerk back and quickly went to find its other end. Kazuha walked out calmly in the building.

***BOOM***

Debris from the abandoned building flew as fire took over. Her phone vibrated and saw she has a message from Aoko. _'What's the point of the oil if you have a bomb?' _The message said as Kazuha chuckled. "Where's the fun in that, Aoko-chan?"

_**'… were dreams too."**_

_~~XXXXXXXX~~_

**_Don't try to understand life. LIVE IT! Don't try to understand love._****_ Move into love. Then you will know and that knowing will come out of your experiences._**

_\- Osho_

**XXXXXXXX**

**A/N: And there we go for the Prologue (although I made it into a chapter, hehehe!) Anyway, thank you for reading this story seeing that it was still short but don't worry! I will update as soon as I can! And never worry because I will never give up on my stories! Especially the 'The Time Traveling Trio' fanfic I wrote. Please recommend it to people who loves ONE PIECE! Thank you for all your love and support.**

**Please RR!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan because if I did, Aoko, Ran and Kazuha will be a big part of the Black Organization. Gihee! (Doesn't that laugh seems familiar?) BYE BYEE! SEE YOU SOON MY LOVELY READERS!**


	2. The Coincidental Meeting

**A/N: I'm back! And yes, I'm still alive. Note to you all but this is Rated T for a reason. Colorful Languages will be read. If you won't mind, I'm off to bed. My hands already typed this once, for months, so let me, the author, in the bed, bounce. I know my rhyme's suck, JUST ON WITH THE DAMN CHAPTER because I'm f*cked.**

**Hey! it's been a while just wanted to thank you for staying with me till the end. This story will not be abandoned, I promise! Not on my watch! ENJOY CHAPTER 2, MY FELLOW READERS.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 2**

_**The Coincidental Meeting**_

_~~XXXXXXXX~~_

Kazuha halted in her movements as she turned around to see no one. No one at all. She sighed. There was no one following her. What was she thinking? Where was she anyway? It's about 2 hours since she decided that she wants to head home but where was the hotel their staying? She hates to admit but… She is indeed lost. Her phone has no remaining batteries, her money wasn't from this place and most of all… "WHERE IN GODDAMN AMERICA WAS HEIJI!?"

The bystanders beside her was looking at her weirdly. She sighed. What can she say? There was nothing she could do in giving an excuse. She doesn't even know how to speak their erudite language! She was in America for goodness sake! Kazuha sat on the bench she found and quickly assumed she was in a park and she was right! She was in a park. Having a detective of a childhood and best friend can certainly affect your passive life but still… Having a childhood friend that leaves you alone just because of a certain thief can only thin her patience. '_That damn thief! And that damn idiot detective!' _She fumed inwardly as she clenched her fists. _'Just wait until I get my hands on yo–'_

**GROWL~~~~!**

Kazuha groaned as she slumped back to the bench unladylike, but who the hell cares about that!? She has enough problems as it is! First, that damn moronic bastard of a childhood best friend abandoned her in an unknown street because of some pesky thief! Second, how on earth can she buy herself food when her money was a yen not a dollar!? Third, the solution for her second problem was erased because she was lost. Her phone was dead-bat and now she has no way of contacting anyone. She had thought about going to a bank to exchange her money but… and that's her fourth problem, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!? The people in here speaks ENGLISH! How is she supposed to ask where she is!? She can't even use her phone to let them translate! Ugh! Could this day get any worse?

***LOUD THUNDER* *HEAVY RAIN***

Kazuha quickly stood up and sought to find shelter, while she's at it, she cursed the heavens above, a certain detective and also the vexatious thief. Not a moment later, she found a café entitled 'Starbucks'. Not that she knows. She just shrugged and went inside. You don't know how happy she is when she found her friend in one of the stalls, talking to someone she didn't know, but who cares about that? Finally someone she knows! Kazuha sighed in relief as she hugged Ran from behind, earning a flinch from her. "Kazuha-chan?" the said girl grunted in response as she breath a relief sigh. She can almost imagine her soft comfy bed at the hote– "Kazuha-chan! Finally! Do you know where we are or where the hotel is? I hate to admit but I'm kind of lost and my phone already died an–" and that was enough for our dear Toyama Kazuha to explode of irritation.

_'Kamisama… why?_' was the last thing in her mind before it completely blacked out.

_~~XXXXXXXX~~_

Aoko sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Kaito, once again, miraculously disappeared once more. And here she thought it was supposed to be a tranquil vacation. '_America, huh…' _Aoko mused as she turned around to see the view of the city. This was certainly a huge country. Millions of people were on the street, heading to where they are supposed to go. Aoko sweat dropped at herself as she sat on a stall. She was alone right now because her father, was on his way to arrest Kaito Kid… '_If he can that is…_' Aoko mused inwardly. If you're wondering why they were in America, well, it's a long story.

To make it short, her dad heard that the headquarters in America called because they received a letter from a thief known as Kaito Kid, they wanted more information at the international thief but Aoko's father proposed that he'd tell them himself, seeing that he had already decided to go in America when he heard that Kid was on America. When Aoko heard the news, she wanted to stay at home but her father insisted on her coming along. After she snapped at him for not really paying attention on her real daughter, he realized that he never had the chance on being a real father to her. Things seemed to settle down after some drama, but anyway, that'd be another story to tell. Her father never wanted her to feel alone after that. He said that it'll be like having a vacation!

Aoko scoffed at that memory. Yeah right, vacation her ass. A vacation with an international thief that is. She ruffled her hair in irritation while gritting her teeth, '_Ugh! Kid you a**hole! Why must you ruin my day!?'_ She thought. _'And Kaito wasn't making it any better. Disappearing again on her like that…_' What's the point of inviting Kaito in this journey if he always vanish into thin air? He's supposed to keep her company while her father was gone! Ugh… Aoko was currently in a mall named 'Gateway' in Salt Lake City. She had insisted that she wanted to go to the mall with Kaito who once again, disappeared on wasn't she surprise? Her phone wasn't really dead yet but it only has 10% left. She didn't really wanted to interrupt her father of his work but she was lost! They took a cab on the way here, and Kaito paid for it, seeing that he has American money. How can she go back to the hotel when she has no money… well… technically, she has money **BUT IT WAS FROM JAPAN FOR GOODNESS SAKE!**She wasn't able to exchange it to a dollar because she doesn't even know where the bank is!

Where was she supposed to go now? She was all alone and it was raining, not to mention thunder. She just sighed as she went towards an elevator, she decided that it was best for her if she can at least find some people who can talk Japanese. As she stepped inside the elevator, she was met by a force that forced her fall and land in her butt. "Wha…!?" She turned around and saw a boy, probably 7 years old with black glasses and was wearing a blue suit, running towards the staircase just right beside the elevator she was supposed to ride in. When he heard her scream, he turned to wave at her and yelled, "Sorry, nee-chan!"

Running after him was someone familiar, with his hat and tan skin, she immediately recognized him because of his several appearance in the newspaper and television, _'Why the hell is the detective of the west in America, nevertheless, in the highest floor of the Gateway mall?_' She thought before shrugging it off and went inside the elevator before it closed, _'Probably going to the rooftop?'_Aoko considered it seeing that the elevator won't take them to the rooftop but then she realized, "Wasn't that kid the so-called 'Kid Killer'?" She said in a thoughtful way. Then she rejoiced and beamed. If they were here to catch Kid, maybe her Father was near and then she could go back to the hotel! Finally some good news! With those happy thoughts, she excitedly went outside the mall after the elevator brought her down, and went in search for her father, wherever he may be.

_~~XXXXXXXX~~_

Mouri Ran groaned as she placed Kazuha on a couch in Tajima's apartment. Tajima was a friend she met on Starbucks, apparently, he can talk Japanese! Yeah, she knows that she shouldn't trust someone so soon, but he was kind enough to offer her a free drink and he offered them shelter even!She doesn't have much of a choice 'cause Kazuha decided to faint on her on her desperate moment. Her phone just died. She doesn't know where she was, and she hated to admit but, even though she knows where the hotel there staying is, she would definitely get lost because of her poor sense of direction. To make things worse, Kazuha was sick and she doesn't have any medicine and American money to buy with!

She covered the sick lady with a blanket as she sat on the one-seated couch in front of her sleeping friend. She was about to doze off when she heard the door slamming, indicating that Tajima was back. He smiled at her as he sat on the other one-seated couch beside Ran, he offered her some coke which she declined politely. "So, how is she?" Tajima asked as Ran smiled at him gratefully and said, "Thanks to your medicine. She's now sleeping soundly!" Tajima smiled at her as he proffered. "You can stay for the night if you want."

Ran shook her head violently as she waved her hands in front of her in a declining manner, "Please no! You've already helped enough as it is! And if Kazuha-chan wakes up we'll immediately leave and find Hilton Hotel!" Tajima laughed her off by saying, "Don't worry about it, your friend is sick and it's still raining outside. I can't let two ladies wander off the road all alone, lost." Ran was about to protest when Tajima raised his hand and smiled reassuringly, "I won't take no for an answer. I'll help you find this hotel tomorrow after your friend, Kazuha-chan was it?, is cured."

Ran stood up and exclaimed, "T-then at least let me cook you dinner!" Tajima nodded, "That would be great, but I'm lacking some ingredients. Why don't you go to the grocery store up ahead and buy some. I'll give the money, don't worry."Ron nodded reluctantly but stated, "Don't worry, Tajima-kun! I'll pay you back if I ever got my money exchange." Ran was in such a hurry to grab the umbrella and took the money from Tajima to notice his wicked smirk when she slammed the door shut.

_~~XXXXXXXX~~_

Ran hummed as she checked the ingredients she brought in order to make some curry. She wondered if Tajima tasted curry before but just in case he didn't want some, she also brought the ingredients of a buttered fried chicken. As she was about to cross the street, the signal turning green. She heard a scream to her right and just in time for her to see some drunk man cornering a young teenage girl like her and she can't help but notice why there was no people in this road.

The girl seemed like she needed help so Ran sprinted towards them, placing the grocery bags gently to the ground, the umbrella above them, she turned around in the corner just to see the girl was forced to shut her mouth by closing it with their gigantic hand and pinning her towards the wall. "Let her go." She said in a threatening tone as they all turned to her. She immediately noted that they were only 4 but looked like they were strong enough to take her on.**"_What? You say something', girlie?_**_"_ One remarked as they all laughed. Ran rose a brow. Suddenly the other one suggested, **_"Hey! She doesn't look too bad. Maybe two of us can have one."_** Ran looked at them confused. What the hell were they saying!? What the hell do they mean by that? Ugh… English. She knows how to talk in English but only a little. Seeing that they cornered her Ran immediately poised herself in a defensive position. The girl was still in the other man's grasp while the three men were about to take her on.

All of them charged at her at the same time while Ran just jumped forwards to the direction of the man who held the girl, and she kicked the man, in his groin. He grunted in response and kneeled down, covering his kicked part between his legs. Ran turned around just in time to block a punch from the other one and while at it, she punched him hard in the stomach, twisting it as she pushed him away, causing for the one in his back to fall with him. Ran tensed as she felt a presence behind her. _'When did he…!?_' She thought before coming to a conclusion that she can't stop the punch in time so she crossed her arms in front of her and prepared for the pain, but it never came.

She opened her eyes to see the girl she had saved in front of her with an expandable baton in her hand, already expanded as she smiled, "This is a thank you for saving me!" Ran observed at the unconscious man beneath her. It didn't take a minute for her to realize that she was the one who did it. Ran nodded her thanks as she stood up almost immediately, seeing that the man she kicked was in his toes, ready to strike. "**_You b*tch…"_** He said in a dark voice, then he commanded, _"**Seize them!"**_The two girls stood back to back. None of them knew what they meant but both of them all knew that they were up to no good. The other one was on her defensive position while the other one pressed her expanded 7 foot baton close to her chest.

Scared, yet determined, the two of them leapt and attacked. Ran, once again, dodged the punch incoming for her as she dropped down below and punch the man in his stomach, yet again, then she stood up and threw the man away at her back. Having an opportunity, the other man charged at her but Ran saw this and jumped upwards preparing for a kick using her left leg. The man was smart enough to protect his head using his hands but the kick just passed through above his head and what he didn't notice was her right knee aiming beneath his chin. He realized this too late and was thrown backwards. Ran back flipped enough to hit the man in the face she punched a while ago to lose consciousness. Ran, once again flipped, using the force of jumping of the man's face she kicked as a leverage. Ran opened her hands sidewards to remain in balance. She sighed in relief and turned around if the girl she had saved a while ago was safe.

The girl that Ran saved was indeed, Nakamori Aoko. You asking where she got the baton? Well, her father gave it to her to use it to protect herself. Aoko told him it wasn't necessary but he insisted so she accepted it and she didn't regret it one tiny bit. Aoko leapt towards the man whom grasped her. Using the irritation and anger she had inside, she swung her baton down into the man's bald head. He grunted in pain but didn't back down. Aoko tensed as he grabbed her baton and gripped it hard. She gritted her teeth as she slid down using his grip in her baton by slipping down between his legs. She brought her baton upwards causing for the man to slip forward, but managed to stand his ground. As soon as she felt his grip lost her baton, she stood up and kicked his groin, which caused him to yelp in pain and fell to his knees. Aoko used this to her advantage, with all the strength she could master, she hit him hard in the neck.

This, of course, made him lost all his consciousness. Aoko sighed and wiped her sweat using her arm. Aoko looked up just in time for the woman who saved her to turn around and face her. Aoko bowed gratefully and said, "My name's Nakamori Aoko and thank you for saving me! Ms…?" Ran beamed as she ran towards her and exclaimed, "You speak Japanese!? I'm Mouri Ran by the way. In any case, do you know where I could find Hilton Salt Lake City Hotel? I'm kind of lost and–" Aoko gave up. She finally gave up. After hours of finding someone who could at least know the language Japanese, she found the one who was currently in the same situation as hers, nonetheless, lost and doesn't know the way to the hotel they were both staying. _'What an awesome vacation and day this was!'_ With that last sarcastic thought, Aoko's knees gave up and she fainted.

Ran caught the girl on time as she fainted in her arms. She looked at the girl confused. Is she sick too? She can't just bring her to Tajima's apartment like this, she already owed him so much! But she can't just leave her in here! With a defeated sigh, she carried the girl in her back as she took her umbrella back and gently picked her now slightly wet ingredients on the floor. Ran grumbled under her breath at the sudden realization, '_Why do people always keep fainting on me when I mentioned I was lost? This is the second time already…Is me being lost really that shocking?'_

_~~XXXXXXXX~~_

**_The strongest people are not those who show strength in front of us but those who win battles we know nothing about._**

_\- Felix H._

**XXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey! It's Kaori and I just wanted to say that Chapter 3 will be posted next week, hopefully. Thank you for reading this story by the way. I enjoyed all your reviews and please continue to do so. See you all next time! Bahbye!**


End file.
